coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster Transport
Disaster Transport was an indoor bobsled coaster at Cedar Point. The ride's former location is now occupied by Cedar Point's newest coaster: GateKeeper. Ride history In 1972, Cedar Point opened their Jumbo Jet roller coaster, which had a one-of-a-kind design. In 1978, Jumbo Jet closed and was replaced by WildCat the following year. In 1984, Cedar Point announced that a new coaster was coming to the park. WildCat was closed and relocated to another area of the park, while construction on Disaster Transport commenced. On May 11, 1985, Disaster Transport (originally Avalanche Run) opened to the public. Renovation In 1990, ITEC Productions decided to renovate Disaster Transport, choosing to completely enclose the ride in a show building. The ITEC renovation included the addition of the ride's space-themed queue, the ride's retheming to outer space, and special effect lighting and sound. Several years after ITEC added the special effects onto the ride, they were not maintained well and deteriorated. The effects were covered up. Blacklight paint lined the ride's inner walls, which gave the rider a 3-D experience when they purchased glasses at the beginning of the queue. Closure On July 13, 2012, Cedar Point announced the July 29, 2012 closure of Disaster Transport. A charity auction, benefiting the Give Kids the World foundation, was held, where people would bid to be one of the final riders on Disaster Transport's last train. On July 29, 2012, after Cedar Point closed, anxious fans said their goodbyes to Disaster Transport. The last train began its ascent up the lift hill at 11:53PM, with the lights turned on. The ride underwent its demolition process on August 6, 2012, almost a week after closure. Several days later, on August 14, the neighboring Space Spiral observation tower closed. Two trains, a portion of track, and the ride's main entrance sign were donated to the National Roller Coaster Museum. At 9:30AM on August 29, exactly one month after the ride's closure, the final pieces of track from Disaster Transport were removed, along with the final pieces of Space Spiral. On May 11, 2013, GateKeeper, a new Winged coaster, opened with the park on Disaster Transport and Space Spiral's former location. Ride synopsis After leaving Disaster Transport's "launching area", the bobsled made its ascent up the 63-foot tall lift hill. After reaching the top of the lift hill, the ride curved to the right and descended 50 feet. The bobsled then curved left into the ride's first brake run. After exiting the brake run, the bobsled turned left, followed by a few banked turns and curves and two more brake runs. Building Besides housing Disaster Transport's track, 12-E stores more than just Disaster Transport. During the park's HalloWeekends celebration, the ride's original queue area houses a haunt attraction. It was first used in 1997. In 2000, it was transformed into the Egyptian-themed Pharaoh's Secret ''haunted house. In 2009, Disaster Transport was rethemed to ''Happy Jack's Toy Factory, ''a haunted toy factory. Trivia Records *When opened, the ride was the only indoor coaster at Cedar Point and the only bobsled coaster in the midwest. Statistics *As part of the ITEC 1990 renovation, 12-E was painted on the side of the building. The E marks the 12th ride created by an ITEC engineer named Eric. *''Disaster Transport's ITEC renovation in 1990 cost approximately $4 million. *During the ride's demolition, the building's 12-E portion was the final piece of Disaster Transport ''remaining. *From 1985 to 1989, the ride was completely outdoors. **The ride was also known as ''Avalanche Run. *The ride's name originates from "Dis'patch M'aster Transport", a term used often in the ride area. *The ride, much like Maverick, cannot operate in any type of precipitation. *Like most demolished attractions, Disaster Transport is remembered during Cedar Point's Halloweekend Haunts. The attraction has a grave in the park's cemetery honoring "deceased" attractions, and one of the coaster's trains is placed near Power Tower, with a small sign reading, "Welcome to Alaska". Photo Gallery repairbay.jpg|The Repair Bay, one of the rooms that housed the queue. disastertransport.jpg|Portions of the lift hill begin demolition. images (1).jpg|A photo promoting Avalanche Run, Disaster Transport's previous themeing. logo.gif|Disaster Transport's logo. disastertransportfinalday.jpg|Fireworks help send off Disaster Transport on the night of July 29, 2012. Screen Shot 2013-11-30 at 5.41.43 PM.png|Disaster Transport under demolition. Category:Cedar Point Category:1985 Category:Closed attractions Category:Rollercoasters Category:Rides Category:Defunct Roller Coasters